Interface Episode 05
Description The fifth episode of the Interface series published by 'u m a m i' on March 13th 2018. This episode takes place within the Montreal Museum of Fine Arts and continues where "Mischief" and "Blue Guy" last left off from Episode 02. This is the first episode of the series to feature 3D animation and along with 'u m a m i', ArtKarolina is responsible for the episode's theme and art direction. Synopsis Still in his pink form, Blue Guy enters the museum and makes his way up the entrance stairs, through a long hallway and into a small checkered-tile room. Inside the room there is a painting resembling 'The Son of Man' by René Magritte and a statue that takes inspiration from 'The Eye' by David Altmejd. Upon reaching the room Mischief transforms back into his original serpentine form and explains how they forgot "what it's like to be human". Mischief also goes on to explain that he can witness the world through Blue Guy's eyes but he cannot feel or sense any meaning behind what he sees. They are interrupted by the sense of a presence as a mother and her son make their way to the room, forcing Mischief to hide by transformation. Mischief is able to hide by taking the form of a sunflower growing up the sides of the corner statue. The episode ends with the mother looking perplexed and the young boy facing away, almost as in fear. Notes 'The Son of Man' as a metaphor Since the episode features "Blue Guy" as the man in the portrait it is believed that this acts as a metaphor to support what "Mischief" is talking about when mentioning being a passenger in a body. Mischief is able to see the world through Blue Guy's eyes but is completely blind to any meaning it might convey. It is also believed that Blue Guy holds some sort of secret, hidden interest that we have not yet seen but may be important to the overall Interface plot. Blue Guy's Destiny When speaking directly with "Blue Guy", "Mischief" states that "to see through your eyes the world around here still looks no different to me, but it's what you desire that brought you here, and these are the things I'm blind to.". This is a contrast from the scene in Episode 02 where Blue Guy doesn't actually decide the destination when travelling. Although unconfirmed, it is possible that Mischief senses more than humans and is able to understand people's desires or destinies. Sensing Mischief's presence It is a well known belief in Spirituality that animals and small children have the ability to perceive or see spirits. Although unconfirmed, it is believed that this is represented in this episode based on the child's reaction at the end due to the fact he looks at the sunflower as if inquisitive and then turns away in fear. Gallery Museum Entrance.png|Steps at the museum's entrance showcasing the 3D scenes Museum Hallway.png|The long museum hallway partially absorbed by static Mischief and Blue Guy Ep 05.png|Overview of the checkered room Blue Guy Full Ep 05.png|Detailed shot of "Blue Guy" inspecting the portrait Blue Guy Portrait Full.png|'The Son of Man' featuring "Blue Guy" Mischief Flower Form.png|"Mischief" in their flower form Category:Interface Category:Episodes